dtrainfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:TheWildVelociraptor
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dinosaur Train Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ornithomimus Corner Station page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Orion001 (Talk) 15:01, July 14, 2012 Helpful Neighbor Hi Irenuca My name is Orion001. I am the administrator for Dinosaur Train Wiki. I made a plan to follow. It is not a perfect plan but it is just an idea of what I am looking at doing on the site. If you feel that I missed something than let me know. Because I am looking for help in creating a top rated site. Thank you. Link to my Blog: http://dtrain.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Orion001/Plan Family Maker Irenuca I am going to promote you too family maker. You can create the family pages. 15:10, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Warning 1 Favorite I would like to know your favorite character or dinosaur. You can leave your message on my blog Favorite Dinosaur or Character. Orion001 20:53, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Nothing Wrong You have not done nothing wrong. I just put my touch so I can keep tabs on all the pages on this site. Because I have zero tolerence for vandalism and spamming. Orion001 16:17, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Now Open Now Open is a communitee page. So far you are the most active user I want you to take a look and give me a decition http://dtrain.wikia.com/wiki/Dinosaur_Train:Community_Portal Orion001 18:36, August 30, 2012 (UTC) New Episodes Irenuca2003 are you going to put in new episodes. You have been holding back. Orion001 (talk) 17:42, September 26, 2012 (UTC) re Logo Irenuca2003 thank you for the idea for the logo. I showed the logo to the creator of the current logo and frankly he says it is not that good. The current logo is much better than the one you made for the site and will be removed from my page and the site. We will be keeping the current logo. Sorry about it. Orion001 (talk) 19:28, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Curiosity What's this "Curiosity" you putting for Buddy and Annie? Merry Christmas Merry Christmas From Orion001 Orion001 (talk) 16:15, December 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: Image The rules were always that no fan-made images were allowed. If Orion changed the rules without my knowledge, then I will talk to him. I will delete your pictures and if you do not obey I will block you for a period of time. Breakdown Chugger Coming Through! Talk 16:21, December 28, 2012 (UTC) reminder Reminder TheWildVelociraptor that I am the administrator on this site and even if he does mention Digimon or anything about dinosaurs in a trivia it means nothing unless he has proff. Because Buddy's colours would not matter if it is on his page it would of been on the T-Rex page. Orion001 (talk) 20:46, April 3, 2013 (UTC) General Meeting Tonight, at 9:00 pm I have to show something to this wiki. I want all of the wiki to see it. Orion001 (talk) 21:52, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Reminder 2 Remember who are the administrators on this site. It is me Orion001 and the Founder. There maybe a reason why I leave things the way they are. Maybe because I will get back to them in the future or I want other users to make there own pages. Orion001 (talk) 18:41, August 6, 2013 (UTC)